Yang Terkuat
by Jeruk
Summary: Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia masih tetap kuat. Yang berkurang hanya satu kekosongan yang biasa terisi di balik counter dapurnya.


One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata

Yang Terkuat

* * *

Hari ini ia pulang ke rumah itu lagi. Seperti biasa ia membuka pintu dengan tubuh ringan, tanpa ada luka pasca berpatroli sepanjang hari. Meski banyak musuh kuat yang menghadang langkah, Saitama hanya butuh satu dorongan di buku-buku jari untuk memutus perkara.

"Aku pulang."

Seruan memantul sampai sudut kamar. Ia melepas sepatu. Tanpa sadar nalurinya menunggu-nunggu sahutan dari balik dinding dapur, atau paling tidak menyuarakan salam secara bersama-sama. Tapi Saitama mengacuhkan ekspektasi.

Pria itu melepaskan jubah _hero_ di atas bahu dan dilempar asal sebelum ia mendekati dapur. 'Toh ketika ia kembali nanti jubah itu sudah terlipat apik di atas meja.

Ia menenggak susu kotak dari dalam kulkas ketika iseng melongok pada jendela penghubung dapur dengan kamarnya. Jubah miliknya masih berantakan di lantai dingin. Ia membiarkannya. Menunggu orang lain untuk membenahinya seperti biasa.

"Hari ini makan apa, ya.."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak sepusing ini sekedar memikirkan menu makan malamnya sendiri. Seseorang biasa melayani dan memasakkan hidangan untuk perutnya tanpa perlu ada komando berarti. Saitama bukan pria pemilih. Ia makan semua yang disajikan di bawah hidungnya. Dan kini ia memakan makarel sisa sarapan pagi yang mendingin. Ia tidak merasa bermasalah dengan rutinitasnya yang sedikit meleset.

Saitama mengganti seragam kebanggaannya dengan setelan piyama tidur. Ia berselonjor malas menggaruk perut kembungnya di atas _futon_ yang melebar. Agenda setelah makan malam adalah mengecek saluran kejahatan yang tayang rutin di televisi. Peringatan asosiasi belakangan sering bergema di tiap lekuk kota. Ancaman portal dimensi lain yang terbuka di luar kendali sudah merambati level bahaya _Dragon*_. Saitama tidak akan keheranan kalau sebentar lagi status itu akan segera berubah ke tahap yang paling serius.

Ia bosan. Laporan kejahatan ditutup dengan pergantian ke saluran musik pop. Ruangan itu masih saja hening selain diisi alunan perkusi dari speaker televisi. Saitama tidak merasakan telinganya penuh oleh kritik dan pertanyaan datar dari seorang yang biasa duduk bersimpuh di seberang kasurnya. Ia menghela, melepaskan pikirannya yang tak penting.

Menutup harinya, si kepala licin yang kini memikul _S Class_ di tangga ke lima menguap lebar seraya mematikan saluran. Tidak ada tangan besi yang senantiasa menekankan saklar pemadam lampu kala ia tertidur, mau tidak mau Saitama menyeret langkah melakukannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya bergelung dalam selimut dan menatap langit kamar yang usang. Ia mengisi syarat menggumamkan 'selamat tidur' seperti biasa. Tidak ada mata nyalang berpendar dalam kegelapan yang menyahut otomatis. Malam ini pun ia mengakhiri hari lainnya seorang diri. Untuk kesekian kalinya hanya ada suaranya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak repot memikirkannya lebih jauh dari itu.

Namun selalu ada hal yang terus berulang saat Saitama hendak menutup pengelihatannya. Di balik kelopak mata terbesit lagi sosok pirang menyala yang memanggilnya. Terus saja memanggilnya seperti bocah berisik yang haus pengetahuan. Seperti kaset rusak yang berulang menyerukan panggilan khusus hanya untuknya. Belakangan Saitama akan selalu menoleh pada bangunan sekolah yang tanpa sengaja ia lalui. Saat suara-suara bocah berseruan berceloteh seperti arus sungai di musim hujan.

' _Sensei._ '

Mendengarnya membuat sang pahlawan merasakan helaan nostalgia yang mengganggu.

Saitama merasa ia perlu acuh. Ia hanya kembali pada kehidupannya semula. Tanpa orang lain yang memenuhi suara langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu tua rumahnya. Tanpa Genos yang selalu mengekor di balik punggung kebesarannya. Selebihnya tidak ada yang hilang. Ia masih tetap kuat walau dengan satu pukulan. Yang ia pikir nampak berbeda hanyalah ruang kamarnya yang terasa jauh lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Tanpa sadar ia jadi terus menunggu. Seandainya perasaan yang menyabotase pikirannya itu dapat ia bereskan dengan pukulan, akan ia lakukan. Berapa pun tinju yang dibutuhkan, akan ia berikan. Saitama muram menemukan hal baru lainnya. Ia benci dibuat berharap pada situasi yang terlahir dari dalam kepalanya sendiri. Kondisi yang membuatnya di luar alam sadar selalu menoleh ke balik punggung. Tanpa alasan mencari-cari sepasang _sclera_ pekat yang selalu tertuju padanya.

Saitama tidak pernah melewatkan hari untuk tidak memandang langit. Portal dimensi menjadi buruan mata tajamnya semenjak tempo hari. Saat dimana lubang portal menganga dan memuntahkan tubuh _cyborg_ muda berlengan baja. Melihatnya melintasi atap-atap gedung secara gesit benar-benar membuatnya menerima nostalgia yang menganga di dada.

Tapi hari ini matanya lah yang tidak dapat melepaskan fokus dari si tubuh kaleng kokoh. Saitama hanya tidak mampu menghentikan refleks tubuhnya untuk tidak menghadangnya yang lagi-lagi meloncat dari dalam portal. Ia tidak memungkiri ada beberapa perubahan fisik yang mecolok di tubuh muridnya. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir dirinya berbeda dengan Genos yang selalu ia kenal hanya karena rambut sewarna arang dan bola lampu di matanya yang sepekat darah. 'Toh ia masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _sensei_ '. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Hanya sorot mata itu. Saitama tertawa singkat.

"Genos."

Nama itu sudah sangat asing di atas indera pengecapnya. Ia tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa lama nama itu absen dari pita suaranya.

"' _Kau_ ' dari dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi."

 _Apa ini semacam permainan menyebalkan yang khusus dirancang untukku?_

"Seandainya," Ia menahan hasrat mendekat melihat jemari besi mengepal siaga. Kembali memulai dengan muntahan nafas di hidung, Saitama membuang ragu. "―aku jauh lebih kuat dari ini."

Mata merah itu tenang mengikuti awal langkah yang mendekat.

"Apa kau bersedia mengikutiku lagi?"

-fin.

* * *

* _Dragon_ : siaga level 2

Dunia Saitama tanpa waifu…

 _Somehow_ jadi baper dan berpikir untuk bikin plot _base on_ fanart _dark_ -Saitama _dark-_ Genos yang berseliweran terus di _timeline_ fb.


End file.
